


The Superlike

by HedaClexaKomBlackhill



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anya And Raven set Clexa up, Clexaweek2019, Day 5: Tinder AU, F/F, Politician Lexa, future First Lady Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaClexaKomBlackhill/pseuds/HedaClexaKomBlackhill
Summary: Lexa is running for Governor, Abby is running for President and Clarke and Lexa’s wedding is part of the campaign. They sit down with a reporter to talk about it.Written for Clexaweek 2019 - Day 5: Tinder AU





	The Superlike

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one for today, tomorrow’s one is shaping up to be much longer. Let me know what you think :)

“So, how did the two of you meet?” The reporter asked. 

 

Clarke’s mind flashed back to their first date, and she couldn’t help her smile. “We first met through my mother, but my best friend and Lexa’s sister were the ones who set us up on a blind date.” Clarke answered. 

 

-

 

_ “Left, left, ugh gross, left!” Raven yelled as she and Octavia swiped through Clarke’s tinder. “I swear guys on tinder are the worst.” She shuddered, still swiping left. “Fuck this, I’m changing your settings - let’s get you some lady-lovin’!”  _

 

_ “Why do I even have tinder? I don’t remember downloading it, or setting it up.” Clarke asked as she returned with their drinks.  _

 

_ “Raven did it for you.” Octavia shrugged. “She was sick of you complaining about being horny.” _

 

_ “I was being proactive.” Raven shrugged. “And it worked, didn’t it? You got laid.” _

 

_ “Thanks to you I had some of the least satisfying sex of my life, yes.” Clarke rolled her eyes. _

 

_ “Trial and error babe.”  _

 

_ “O, please supervise - I don’t trust this one alone.” Clarke laughed.  _

 

_ “Obviously.” Octavia agreed. “Ooo, her, superlike!” She cheered, reaching out to make the swipe herself. “Seriously Clarke, I’m aggressively hetero, but if she asked me to, I’d call her daddy.” The brunette fanned herself. “Like wow.” _

 

_ “Oh my god, she liked you back!” Raven cheered. “I’m going to chat with her.” _

 

_ Clarke: If I called you daddy, would you tie me up and have your way with me? ;) _

 

_ Lexa: If you called me daddy, I’d ruin you for all others.  _

 

_ Clarke: Yes please! Are you busy tonight? _

 

_ Lexa: I could make myself available for you. Do you know the bar Grounders? _

 

_ Clarke: I live a block away - and my roommates will be out all night.  _

 

_ Lexa: Meet me there in an hour. _

 

_ Clarke: It’s a date, daddy.  _

 

_ “Clarke, you have a kinky sex date with the hottest woman alive.” Raven announced proudly. “In an hour, so you should probably get ready.” _

 

_ “What? I thought we were going to binge Grey’s Anatomy?” Clarke pouted.  _

 

_ “You’ve got better things to do.” Raven tossed Clarke her phone.  _

 

_ “Lexa Woods? Are you fucking kidding me?” Clarke shrieked. “She’s my mom’s protege.” Clarke flushed deep red as she read over the messages Raven had sent. “Wait, this isn’t her - she would never write these things, I’m surprised she’d even have tinder.” _

 

_ - _

 

_ “Anya! She’s my boss’ daughter!” _

 

_ “Play your cards right and you could marry the heir of one of the most powerful political families in the east coast, it’s a definite leg up for your career.” _

 

_ “She’s not like Abby - she’s an artist.”  _

 

_ “Yeah, well based off these messages, she’s a kinky little shit.” Anya grinned. “She wants to call you daddy and let you ruin her.” _

 

_ “Fuck, I’m in so much trouble.” _

 

_ “You’ll be in more trouble if you stand her up, get moving!” Anya shoved her off the couch. “You can thank me after.” She called after her.  _

 

_ - _

 

_ Lexa arrived at the bar early, she claimed a table toward the front where it was less crowded. She watched the door, waiting for Clarke, nervously picking at the label on her drink.  _

 

_ “Hi Lexa, I just wanted to say-“ Clarke began as she slid into the seat opposite Lexa.  _

 

_ “I didn’t send those messages.” Lexa interrupted. “My step-sister, Anya, she sent them.” _

 

_ Whatever Lexa expected, it wasn’t for Clarke to smile and begin laughing. “Oh thank god - my roommates set up my profile and were the ones who messaged you.” _

 

_ “Really?” Lexa couldn’t help but laugh as well. “I didn’t even know I had a tinder profile until Anya told me about meeting you. I came here to assure you that I meant no disrespect by those messages.” She  _

 

_ “So you don’t want to tie me up and ravage me?” Clarke teased.  _

 

_ “Uh-“ Lexa’s jaw fell open. “Well - your mother - it wouldn’t be right.” She stammered, looking anywhere but at Clarke.  _

 

_ “Relax.” Clarke giggled, reaching out for Lexa’s hand. “My mom wouldn’t care if we dated, she’s made a few comments to me already. And if you did want to tie me up, well, we wouldn’t tell her that bit.” Clarke winked.  _

 

_ “Fuck.” Lexa breathed. “My place is closest.” _

 

_ “Let’s go.” Clarke took Lexa’s drink and downed the last of it before following her out of the bar. _

 

-

 

Clarke and Lexa met a dozen times after that night, in quick succession, both quickly coming to the realisation that they had a real shot at forever. They told Abby they were dating about a month in and she was delighted, suddenly Clarke was back on the guest list for all of her political fundraisers and events. 

 

Lexa planned to propose on their first anniversary, but Clarke beat her to it. Lexa stubbornly continued with her proposal, despite them already being engaged though. Their wedding was folded into the campaign for Abby’s presidential run. Once upon a time Clarke would have been furious, but when Abby threw her support behind Lexa to be the next governor, their wedding became as much about Lexa’s campaign as Abby’s. 

 

“So it wasn’t love at first sight?” The reporter continued. 

 

“It was on my part.” Lexa chuckled. “The first time I saw her I was smitten, but I was convinced she wouldn’t be interested in me. I’m so glad we were set up, otherwise I might never have pursued her.”

 

“And are children on the cards?” He asked. 

 

“Absolutely. Lexa wants three, and I want as many as she’ll let me have.” Clarke laughed. “Three sounds like enough of a handful - to begin with at least.”

 

“And Lexa, Do you have presidential ambitions, like your soon to be mother in law?”

 

“Eventually.” Lexa nodded, “but we’re planning to stay here in Polis for a while yet.”

 

“Thank you both so much for sitting down with me today.” He smiled as he turned off his digital recorder before holding out a hand. “Good luck with the wedding, and the gubernatorial race.”

 

“Thanks.” Lexa smiled as she accompanied him to the front door. 


End file.
